This invention relates to jewelry and more particularly to earrings to be worn in pierced ears.
Earrings which are mounted in holes pierced in the ear lobe of a wearer often include an ornament portion mounted on a post which passes through the ear lobe opening and a clasp fitted on the end of the post opposite to the ornament. Such earrings can cause many problems by way of discomfort, infection and minor disfigurement. For example, some wearers are allergic to certain metal from which the earrings may be made and when the flesh of the ear lobe is exposed there is a sensitive reaction and possible infection.
Still another problem with pierced earrings is that the clasp on the post of the earring may compress the ear lobe to cause tissue damage and discomfort. Additionally, the post must have a very small diameter to be received in the opening in the ear lobe. However, small post supports the entire weight of the earring and particularly when heavy earrings are worn, the ear lobe is stretched to an elliptical shape which eventually may lead to a torn ear lobe.
In addition to health and comfort problems it is necessary that earrings worn in pierced ear lobes be provided with a secure clasp to insure against accidental displacement or loss.
To avoid some of the problems enumerated above, earrings or at least the mounting post are made of gold or other hypoallergenic metals which are very expensive and increases the cost.
In an effort to overcome the problems of secure clasps, the posts of earrings are frequently made longer than necessary which leads to additional problems such as that caused by the extended portion of the post poking the wearer in the neck. The resultant discomfort also sometimes requires that the earring must be completely removed in order for the wearer to use earphones or the telephone.
Another problem with earring mounting systems is that the clasps at the rear or behind the ear lobe are unattractive or so obvious that they distract from the ornamental, decorative purpose of the earring.